


Road To Love

by haleyc510, whatchaudoin (haleyc510)



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/whatchaudoin
Summary: Laura has been cheating in Danny with Carmilla for a while, but this holiday season it all comes to a head.





	Road To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Its super late but here's my secret santa fic for @haughtstein1698 !

Laura tightened her grip on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She still had a while on the highway before she had to exit. More time to think. 

She’d been thinking for months, though it felt like longer. Laura had told Danny this trip was for research, and technically it wasn’t a lie. She knew things were getting serious between the two of them, Laura was going to Danny’s for Christmas in a few days and there were the anything-but-subtle hints at forever. It was suffocating. 

Danny was kind, and beautiful, and honest, and caring and all sorts of perfect but Laura needed something else. A new adventure, exciting and unusual and rewarding in every way.

That’s how she met Carmilla. She was a freelance writer with a love of small towns and a massive online following. Laura was passing through and stopped for a meal at a café where she ran into a mysterious brunette woman who paid for her meal. They sat together in that small booth and talked for hours, and when Carmilla held Laura’s hand as they walked back to Carmilla’s hotel room, all Laura could describe it as was electric.

They kept in touch, when Laura would be on a trip for work, they would meet up. Sometimes their rendezvous’ turned romantic, others it was as simple as two friends connecting after long separation, most of the time it was romantic. 

Laura revelled in it, the feeling of being wanted, almost craved. Carmilla was everything she’d ever wanted Danny to be. Needed her to be. Where she was taken for granted at home, Carmilla treated every moment they had like it was sacred and it made Laura’s head spin.

Carmilla knew that Laura was in a relationship, a serious relationship. She never asked for more than Laura could give, and all she knew is the city she lived in and the company she worked for. However, this visit was different. Laura had decided the last time she had seen Carmilla, at the beginning of October, that she wanted to leave Danny. Ideally, she would leave her for Carmilla, but if Carmilla only wanted her like this, then they would see each other when they did.

She thinks Carmilla wants her. In a real relationship way. She was going to Carmilla’s actual apartment this weekend instead of just a hotel room in some small town off of the highway, that had to mean something. 

The GPS interrupted her train of thought with an announcement that the exit for Carmilla’s apartment was in one mile. Laura took another deep breath.

\-----

After parking her car, Laura made her way to the building Carmilla said was hers and knocked on the door with the appropriate number. Her hands were shaking and being outside in the late December cold was not doing her any favors. Just when she thought her fingers were gone forever, the door opened in front of her.

Carmilla was standing there, lit up by warm yellow light with a messy bun on top of her head and glasses on her face. She had never looked more beautiful. Carmilla laughed, then, and Laura realized she’d said that out loud.

“I could say the same to you, but it’s cold and I’d appreciate if you’d get your cute behind into my apartment.” 

Laura shuffled in and wiped her feet on the rug inside. She removed her jacket and gloves and other assorted winter gear while a bemused Carmilla stood to the side holding whatever had been discarded. When Laura had was just standing in her regular clothes she heard Carmilla speak,

“By all means, continue.”

She rolled her eyes and grinned. Laura took a few more steps into the living room and glanced around.

“No Christmas tree.” She noted,

“I was raised Jewish.” Carmilla shrugged and Laura nodded.

“Do you want to give me a tour?” She smiled brightly at Carmilla who just smiled back, the small one that made Laura glow on the inside.

“Sure, this is obviously the living room. Through there,” She pointed to the hall. “Is the bathroom and the bedrooms. I used to have a roommate, now I just Airbnb it out for occasions. Tour over.”

Rolling her eyes again, Laura leaned towards Carmilla who opened her arms and held onto the shorter girl tightly. “It’s a good thing you’re a writer, you’d never make it as a tour guide of any sort.”

Carmilla pulled back for a moment, an offended look strewn across her face.

“Aside from insulting me, did you want to do anything specific this evening? Or leave the activities for tomorrow?”

Laura raised her eyebrows and reached down, sticking her fingers into the band of Carmilla’s sweatpants. “I have plenty of activities we could do tonight.”

“Oh, do you now?” Carmilla bit her lip and met Laura’s eyes. Laura leaned in and kissed her then, Carmilla reaching a hand into Laura’s hair. 

Her grip tightened in Laura’s hair and Laura fisted her hands into the material at the bottom of Carmilla’s shirt. Carmilla’s other hand trailed down Laura’s back, pulling their bodies flush together and she deepened their kiss.

“Take me to your room.” Laura whispered against her lips.

Carmilla smiled and then squatted to pick Laura up, the shorter girl’s legs wrapping around her waist. Laura giggled, then kissed her again, her hands tangled in Carmilla’s hair. 

She began walking them toward her room and Carmilla felt Laura tugging on her flannel, trying to remove it. Carmilla turned and pressed Laura against a nearby wall so she could take off her shirt. Laura set her feet back down on the floor and let her hands travel up Carmilla’s torso. 

Carmilla leaned into the touch and hummed. She touched Laura’s forehead with hers then took her hands. Walking backwards, Carmilla opened her bedroom door and led Laura to the edge of her bed. 

“Shirt and bra, off.” Carmilla pointed at Laura then turned to close the door. 

Laura complied, and proceeded to scoot back towards the head of the bed. Carmilla began to crawl over her, stopping to kiss her once, before retreating back to the waistband of Laura’s pants. She unbuttoned Laura’s jeans and kissed the newly exposed skin slowly. 

Just as she began pulling Laura’s pants down, Laura’s phone rang. 

Carmilla stopped and looked up,

“You gonna get that?”

Laura furrowed her brow, “No, wasn’t planning on it.”

“Maybe you should, could be something important.”

Laura rolled her eyes, but reached for her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, still half off of her body.

She answered, “Hello?”

Danny’s voice came in through the other side, “Hey, baby! Everything okay? You sound a little out of breath.”

Laura grimaced and took a deep breath, “Danny, oh no! Everything is fine! Better than fine, it’s great!”

Carmilla slowly started removing Laura’s pants again. She only smirked in return to the look Laura gave her.

“We were just getting started with the first meeting, actually. A little mixer for the coworkers to get acquainted with each other.”

Carmilla couldn’t hear what Danny was saying on the line, but Laura’s pants were entirely off now and she had no intention of halting her plans. 

She grinned before toying with the band of Laura’s panties. Laura gave her another look but Carmilla simply pulled her panties down, feeling Laura’s eyes burning into the top of her head the whole time. On her way back up Laura’s legs, she began kissing her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to the girl’s center. 

Laura was obviously getting frustrated, trying to end the conversation with Danny. 

“Hey, I’ve got to go I think they’re gonna make some announcements soon. I’ll talk to you later.”

She ended the call, dropped her phone on the floor and grabbed Carmilla by her face and kissed her hard.

“You are such a jerk.”

Carmilla just kissed her back.

\--------

There were few feelings that Laura could name as her “favorite”. The first was when she turns in an article and she receives no critiques, only congratulations on a good job. The second however, was this.

Laying in bed, her legs tangled with Carmilla’s and her fingers running through her beautiful black hair. And admitting that meant that she really had feelings for Carmilla. Feelings that went far beyond just enjoying being wanted by somebody.

The thought that those feelings weren’t reciprocated might just kill her.

“Earth to Laura?”

Carmilla was waving her hand in front of her face with a small smile on her face.

“Hey.” Laura met her eyes and Carmilla squinted.

“What were you thinking so deeply about?”

Laura paused. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

“I don’t want to ruin this.”

Carmilla propped herself up on her arm and gave Laura a concerned look. “If it’s something important, I want you to feel comfortable talking about it with me, Laura.”

“I am comfortable with you, Carm.” Laura sighed, “It’s just, if I say this things won’t ever be the same again.”

“I want you to tell me. Please?” Carmilla looked almost terrified, “I don’t care if you think it’ll ruin us, I don’t want you to keep this secret if it weighs so much.”

Laura was quiet for a moment. She’d pictured this moment so many times before. Sometimes it ends well, other times it explodes. 

“Would you ever want me? Like for real?”

“How do-”

“I mean, would you ever want to be my girlfriend? Like we have an apartment together and we make dinner and sleep in the same bed every night and we might get a cat and we’re just happy and in love?”

Carmilla was stunned silent. The silence was crushing on Laura.

“Please say something.”

“Laura, you’re in a relationship.”

She shook her head, “I’m leaving her. Our lease is up this month. After this trip I’m going to tell her., I’m not going to be together with her anymore. I learned from you that I shouldn’t settle for less than I want and need and I need someone who I want and need and love and that’s you.”

“You love me?”

Laura stammered over her response, managing to get out, “Yea, I do.”

“And you’re leaving her for me?”

Carmilla’s face was unreadable, and Laura felt herself nearing tears.

“Sort of. I told myself that no matter how this went with you that I wasn’t going to waste any more time with someone who wasn’t right for me.”

Tears began to prick at the corners of Carmilla’s eyes now. Laura saw this and began to panic.

“Oh, no, no Carmilla please don’t cry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Carmilla wiped her eyes and shook her head, “I’m not upset at all, Laura it’s just, God.” She leaned in to kiss her then, slow and steady. Laura leaned into her, placing a hand along her jaw. “I didn’t know how much longer I could have you but not really.”

Laura’s face broke into a huge grin. She pulled Carmilla in for a fierce kiss which she returned eagerly. Carmilla pulled away and rested her forehead against Laura’s,

“I am really, really thankful that we figured this out.”

“Me too.”


End file.
